‘Cascada Desiertica’ originated as a mutant seedling found in a block of seedlings from open-pollinated Calliandra californica seedlings grown at a nursery in Phoenix, Ariz. This plant was selected as a single plant for its prostrate growth habit and has been maintained by asexual propagation. SARITA™ is a trade mark applied to the variety to indicate the source of origin thereof.